Previously, there has been a long felt need for a cardiac or heart assist device that improves upon the currently commercially available models for these types of medical devices.
An examples of an earlier inventions in this field are Left Ventricular Assist Devices (LVADs) which were used to reduce the pumping load on the left ventricle of the heart. Often these types of devices are bulky and relatively difficult to implant within a patient. Specifically, Heartmate™ manufactured by Thoratec, Ventrassist™ manufactured by Ventracor, HVAD™ manufactured by Heartware.
An example of a previous attempt to improve the power and data communications with respect to LVADs is described within PCT Published Patent Application No. WO2008/106717. This system includes a transcutaneous energy transfer system (TETS) for powering a LVAD system which includes a left ventricular pump, implanted controller, implanted battery, and implanted TETS circuitry which comprises at least one coil). The bulk of the described centrifugal system is a significant limitation of the usefulness of the system. Additionally, the disclosed system includes non-optimal location mountings of the implanted circuitry.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.